Wonder Boy
by Warrior of Silence
Summary: Though an old lady, Panchan will never forget the days, she shared with her teenaged crush Trunks, and the incident that changed her life...forever. Join her and three kids as she shares her story, the story of her wonder boy!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: well, this is the latest fanfic I've started yet. It was created  
about 5 or so months ago..and right now I'm working on the fifth  
chapter..so..I really could post the others anytinme I wish. If you're going to critique it go easy on me would ya? This is my first fic with a  
lesser serious genre.. but it picks up after a while..timelines and everyth8ing..you'll see. Well..that's enough jibber-jabber from me..off to  
the fic! Good reading! ^_-  
  
"Wonder Boy"  
by Silent Warrior  
  
One: *~*Bingo Surprise*~*  
  
"...B---8! ........ that was B----8! ............... ok. ...... next we have. ..................C-----2!"  
  
"BINGO!!!!!!"  
  
"...Dang!!..."  
  
"...Crud!!..."  
  
"...Shoot!!.." yelled Phileice, Mayako-sami, and Euphrates, three senior women who sat at the table of the winner.  
  
"Excellent, who won?" asked the woman announcing the plays. Just then a small, old lady wearing a hat, blouse, with a coverjacket, and blue pants arose in the crowd.  
  
"I did!" she answered cheerfully.  
  
"Oh it was you Mrs. Son! Congratulations on yet another win!"  
  
"Please Sara dear, call me by my first name, Mrs. Son sounds so old! Pan will do just fine, thank you." ^_^.  
  
"Aheh, my apologies Ms. So...um, I-I mean, uh...Pan!" giggled Sara. "Now you've got it." answered Pan with a sweet smile. "So! What I win this time? huh? huh? huh????!!! Oh..I know! How 'bout some new fighters mitts for my jabbers here? Sure beats that ol' bed linen from last time! That's for sure!" she complained. "...oh, oh..or how 'bout a..."  
  
"...Son-Pan again!!???" interrupted Phileice. "She won last time, and the time before that too! Not to mention the award for most appreciated person!!!!!" she growled.  
  
"Mrs. Soriyamou, please come down," insited Sara. "We'll play another g..."  
  
"Ohhh What for!? So that this 114 year old hussie can cheap her way into victory once again?!" Phileice turned to Pan. "I got news with ya sweets, this cherade of yours? its getting almost as old as you are! It's gone stale hun!" finished Phileice.  
  
"Gasp!"  
  
"She didn't!" whispered Mayako and Euphrates under their breaths.  
  
"Mrs. Soriyamou!...I never! Please restrain yourself at once!" instructed Sara.  
  
"Sara darling, I'm twice your age and twice as witty, and I know a cheapskate when I see one!"  
  
"That's enough, Phileice! This is so juvenile of you, you should be ashamed of yourself!" said Euphrates.  
  
"Pan, don't listen to her dear, she's got issues that she must deal with on her own first." added Mayako-sami.  
  
"Thanks girls, but it's ok, really. Yeah, she's just jealous bacause the only thing she ever one was the divorce court between her and Mr. Soriyamou!" argued Pan.  
  
"Gasp! Well, I never!!!" responded Phileice.  
  
"Ooooooooooo!" said the girls in a unison monotoned way.  
  
"ALRIGHT everyone..that's ENOUGH!" yelled young Sara.  
  
The room went completely silent. "Sigh...well, that's better." she said with a sigh of relief. "Now, Pan...remember how on profile day, you said how much you loved children?"  
  
"...Uh......proflie day?" -_-. she asked in a low confused and disappointed tone. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well don't you remember? You even wrote a letter about how much they mean to you to the press!" continued Sara.  
  
"........................-_-.........I wrote who saying what now?" answered Pan. "Sara...where did you get this crap?"  
  
"Here's a photo of you with little Essie on your lap." Sara showed Pan the picture. Below the picture read, "Mother Nature helps out Once More". Pan took the photo and examined it...  
  
"......well I'll be d***ed." 0.o' ?  
  
"Aaarr....Son-Pan! how could you forget!" she yelled.  
  
"Aheh, heh..well...I don't know deary! I'm sorry, but it does not ring a bell, so it mustn't be me!  
  
"................you drink.....don't you Ms. Son."  
  
"..............nope."  
  
"Yeah, you do!"  
  
".....not me."  
  
"'yes you!"  
  
"'....fraid not."  
  
"'Fraid so!"  
  
"...uh, uh."  
  
"N'uh huh!!"  
  
The two bickered back and forth. Until...  
  
"Sigh, alright." said Pan. "How long be their arrival, a few days, a few weeks...."  
  
"......a few minutes?" ^_~' interrupted Mayako.  
  
"..................come again." -_-. replied Pan.  
  
"They should be here any minute now! " she went on. "I asked Jenn to call them while you and Sara were battling it out, They were extatic! They couldn't wait! Isn't that great! ^_^"  
  
".......I hate you."  
  
------------End of pt. one--------- 


	2. A Time To Reminisce

A/n: ahh..what the hey! Let's post chappie two now! Lol  
Good reading! ^_-  
  
Two: *~*A Time To Reminisce*~  
  
"...and here they are San-Pan, twelve year old Hikari..."  
  
"* bows*....nice to meet you!"  
  
".....ten year old Takuya..."  
  
" what's happenin' lady!?"  
  
"......and..*ahem* ......Jou. He's um....he's turning seven...." "......your face is all wrinkly!!"  
  
"Meet your Fan Kids!" introduced Sara.  
  
"......................................!!!!"  
  
"...Uh....y-yeah." Sara choked. "I'll leave you four alone now...kids be good, and Mrs. Son...for the love of God, PLEASE no stories about flying fighters, and bad guys from another realm! The kids are taking notes on what you discuss." she called back.  
  
"HEY! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!....ALL THOSE STORIES ARE TRUE!!!!!" yelled Pan.  
  
"Shh...Riiiiight! *slam!*" Sara left the room.  
  
"Flying fighters??" repeated Takuya.  
  
"Bad guys from another realm??" added Hikari.  
  
"te....hehhehehe....hahahahahahaahaaaa!!!!" The three burst out laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"People can't fly lady! Even I knows about that!" insulted Jou.  
  
"Hey...don't trash what you couldn't possibly understand! " shot Pan. "Besides, aren't you children suppose to look up to me or some junk?"  
  
"Look up to you!? Shh...not on your life granny!" said Takuya in a rude fashion.  
  
".....Duwha?? o.O"''' " *Pan fell to the floor*  
  
"But you came over in such a hurry to see me!" said Pan.  
  
"Oh, you can blame our mother for that...she just wanted us out the house cuz she thought we were wasting our lives on the internet." answered Hikari. (lol)  
  
"..But...the article says you were looking forward to this!!"  
  
"Well, ya! I mean....we had to make up SOME crap as to why we wanted to be here. We're just doing this for community involvement hours...can't graduate w/out 'em ya know. ^_-" explained Takuya.  
  
"B...but!...The Photos!! A picture's worth a thousand words!!" Pan showed them a picture with little Jou hugging her.  
  
"Yea, I know!" started Jou. "D**n paparazzi !!!" Everyone looks his direction.  
  
".....what?"  
  
"Sigh....you know it's time like this I don't regret not having children. ^.~ Well then. I guess I'm just wasting your time."  
  
"Oh no, that's fine Mam...we have time to waste!" answered HIkari.  
  
"Hey! What's that!!" asked Jou. looking to grab what was hanging from Pan's pocket.  
  
"Don't touch! This is not a toy..........it's...........it's not a toy." she repeated in a lower tone.  
  
"Oooo...a little protective there aren't we! So just what is it then?" asked Takuya.  
  
"That is none of your business.......child!!!" They all looked at Pan blankly and in silence. "............alright!........sigh...it's a compass, and it is VERY important to me. Understood? Alright then....enough said!" she finished.  
  
Hikari examined it. "Wow, an old compass...cool!"  
  
"Man, they don't make them like that anymore....ancient!!" added Takuya. Just then Jou grabbed it out of her grip.  
  
"What's ....Cap...c...cap..sull...Cop!?" he asked.  
  
"Gimme that!!" said Pan grabbing it back. "and it's Capsule Corp, not Capull Cop, or whatever you felt like saying!" " she yelled.  
  
"......."  
  
"Whoa! Cool your jets lady!" said Takuya.  
  
"Yeah...he's just a kid." added Hikari.  
  
"Sigh...your right...your right and...Jou?.. I'm sorry. Ok? I'm always a little delicate on this topic and I apologize...happy?"  
  
The three nodded with contentment.  
  
"So, what is it you guys what to know about me, huh?"  
  
"How about...where'd you get that compass for starters!!" pushed Takuya.  
  
"Grrr...besides the compass!!" she shot back. "Ugh, oh come on, you guys are so boring!! How about how many knockuouts I can do in a minute, huh?...or, or I know...how many pushups I can do in an hour?!...anything!!" boasted Pan.  
  
"Come on lady, you don't expect us to believe you can do all that...do ya?" commented Takuya.  
  
"Why not?" answered Pan. "Here, let's make a deal, if I do 100 pushups in a minute, you lay off the lady business, and call me Pan."  
  
"....and if you don't?" asked Takuya with devious eyes.  
  
"if I don't............then.........then, I'll give you my compass."  
  
"Sounds fair to me! How about it Takuya!" said Hikari in a confident tone.  
  
"........DEAL!!" answered Takuya as the two shook hands in agreement. "Lady?...your overconfidence will be your downfall!!" Takuya looked at his sister. "Hikari?....." he said in a reassuring tone.  
  
".....right!" she replied as she set her watch to timer mode. "Ready.....set.....................go!!"  
  
SIXTY SECONDS LATER....  
  
"...150?...well..a little rusty, but other than that....not too shabby, wouldn't ya say?"  
  
The three stared back at her in shock....... !!!!!!!!!  
  
"CoooooooooooLLLLL!!!! And she's all crinkly and all!!" Jou remarked.  
  
"W...Wh...Wh...What are you!!!! You're not human!! You're a freak!!!!" yelled Takuya.  
  
"....................why thank you........ ^.~ huh?"  
  
"Mrs. Son? We're really interested in learning more about you!!!....We really are...we really, really, are!!!!.........really." commented Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. And, if it's alright with you...can you start by telling us how you got that compass...please?.....*ahem*...Pan." begged Takuya.  
  
"Well, that's better." said Pan with a smile. "I'd be delighted to, but first you must promise me that what is said stays in this room and in this room only....understood?"  
  
"We promise!!" They said together.  
  
"...should this promise be broken!?..." she said in a more threatening tone.  
  
"We know, we know....!!!" they all answered frantically.  
  
"Heh, heh...excellent." she softened. "In that case, I'll tell you. You see.....This compass is very close to my heart because the person that gave it to me lives there as well."  
  
The three children skooched closer to Pan.  
  
"It all started one beautiful year, one beautiful day, ...one hundred years ago...*~"  
  
----------End of pt. 2----------- 


	3. Wonder Boy

A/N: Here is chappie three! Good Reading!*~ ^_^  
  
Three: *~*Wonder Boy*~*  
  
"....The year was 2033, and I was attending Orange Star Highschool. I was a freshman, but fitting in, I guess you can say, wasn't really a problem for me! Those really were the best years of my life.....ah, I remember it as if it were yesterday..."  
  
***************************  
  
The First Day of School...  
  
" BrINg!!! "  
  
"SIgh..the 2nd bell? oh no..I'm late!!.....well, I guess that's my cue! 9th grade....here I come!" I said as I stood infront of my classroom. "Hmm..let's see. Mr. Chesterfield, room 2103.......ah!....here we are!"  
  
When I opened the door to my classroom, I was the last to arrive. Before me stood a class of about 25 other kids, and a short, chubby, bald, teacher, with magnifying visors for glasses!! (lol.)  
  
"Well...who do we have here? " asked my teacher. "Tardiness is not the best first impression my dear,"  
  
"No, I'm sure it isn't sir!"  
  
Mr. Chesterfield examined me from head to toe. His eyes stopped when he saw that I was wearing an orange bandana.  
  
"Head gear is not permitted in the classroom. It is against school dress code, so I ask that you remove it before I am forced to have it confiscated."  
  
"Sigh..." disappointed I removed my bandana. Then looking at his own bald head, I replied by saying.. "Are you sure it was head gear, or head hair!? " The class laughed.  
  
"...hm." Mr. Chesterfield grimaced. I could tell he didn't find me that impressive already. "Just take your seat, please."  
  
"You got it!...uh..sir." I decided to give 'em a few days before I settled into being a smart alec.  
  
"Sigh...alright class settle down, let's continue on with attendance people. " he said in the most monotoned voice I had ever heard. "Nato?"  
  
"...here!"  
  
"Rizuno?"  
  
"....I'm here."  
  
"Shou? "  
  
".....present."  
  
"Son?................................Son?..............................Son?? .............excuse me, is Pan-chan Son here?"  
  
"She's over there, sir." said one of my peers. Mr. Chesterfield walked over to my direction. There I sat with my head lay down on my desk, eyes closed, and headphones over my head, chewing my favourite flavour of hubba bubba! As if I couldn't ask for more trouble on the first day of school!~  
  
".........SON!!!"  
  
"Huh?....oh...hello sir. I removed my headphones and sat up in my seat. Is there a problem?" I asked in my most polite tone. I knew I was being smart...but I couldn't help it! It was a part of my nature! ^_~  
  
"Yes! ...you!!" he replied. "Miss Son...does this seem like an appropriate way to be behaving.  
  
"Uh.....is that a rhetorical question?" The class laughed.  
  
"Only the fist day of school, and already you're setting yourself a reputation of being a.......a hooligan! Someone with no proper upbrining at all! " he yelled. "What do you have to say for yourself!!??"  
  
"Gasp!...COOOOLL!!!! " I replied while standing up onto my seat and looking down over Mr. Chesterfield. Unfortunately, I startled him.  
  
"Wh-wh-whaaat!! What is it!!!?? " he asked frantically.  
  
"I can see my self in your head....teehee!" Oh ho ho....he was NOT impressed.  
  
".....................o.0'' ............"  
  
"Uh...heh, heh...M...Mr. Chester..field? " ".....................o.0'' ............out............now."  
  
*sLaM!!* "............ya look good!..........really, ya do! eh heh, heh....sigh...oh...that wasn't smart. ' " I stood infront of a closed door...that was MY cue to go to the office! "Sigh..well Pan...you did it again...stuck your foot in your mouth and now look where it got you! I said as I began to walk down the hall. Will I ever learn?.................hmph........guess not! ^.~ *whisltes and continues to walk* " lol. Just then I came across a sign.  
  
"Wet Floor!  
Please Use Other Stairs!  
Thank-You!"  
  
"Shh...they must be outta there minds! Just for a couple a wet grounds...a caution sign woulda done nicely, thank you very much!" I said sarcastically. But that wouldn't stop me...no way! "The next set a stairs that lead down to the office are all the way on the otherside of this floor! HA! too far!"  
  
With my foot I kicked the sign into a corner. "...what sign?" I said. Then I was on my way. I began to head down the stairs, when.."One small step for moi...and one giant leap for ma..a........ahhhhh!!!!!" when I lost my grip! ^_~'. "Ahhhh......"  
  
"............GOTCHA!!"  
  
"Ooof!" Someone had caught me. But..who? no one was even around when I came to this area?  
  
"Are you alright? You really shouldn't ignore the signs, they're there for our safety ya know."  
  
"Yea..thanks..I'll try to remember that next time" I said sarcastically as I brushed myself off. "Really, I'm fine..I don't really need your he...he....hello. ....a heh, heh." I looked up to see who caught me, and to say the least I was impressed. It was a boy who looked like he was a senior. He had hair that was a beautiful shade of purple and eyes that could capture any girls heart...*ahem*..but e-enough a that...*ahem*. He still held me in his hands, I felt like I was being being held by a silent warrior! (lol). My own personal...boy wonder! I didn't really want him to put me down, though I pretended as though I did! I had a pretty strong ego...if ya know what I mean!  
  
"Uh...thank...thank you...for uh...saving me..I really appreciate that...thanks." Gasp! I was stuttering, I NEVER stuttered..all I could think of at that time was GET YOURSELF TOGETHER PAN-CHAN!! He put me down.  
  
"No problem." he answered. "My name's Trunks......ya got a name to go with that fall?"  
  
"Uh...y..yea! It's...uh, it's uh.....well, I'mafreshmaninhighschoolbutmynameisPan-chan..nice to meet you!!" I mumbled nervously as I outsteched my hand awaiting a handshake. My eyes not making contact with his. Sweetly enough, he took my hand in return.  
  
"Heh, well hello "I'm a Freshman in Highschool But My Name Is Pan-Chan! It's nice to meet you too!" he replied.  
  
"uh...hmm.........." I blushed with downcast eyes realizing the error in my response. "err....sorry." I replied.  
  
Trunks smiled sweetly. "Hey, it's cool. Pan-chan, huh? well, that's a pretty name. So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, won't I? "  
  
"...I guess." I nodded shyly.  
  
He gave me a small grin and turned to walk away. As he left he called out..."You keep out of trouble freshman..and beware of slippery floors! " he joked. "Later!" he gave me the peace sign as his back faced me at the end of the hallway. Then he was gone.  
  
"Bye!.......Trunks." I said after he had left.  
  
Just then, another girl had slipped down the stairs and landed right next to me..but I was too taken to notice her. (lol)  
  
****************************  
  
And if you kids had seen the look on my face back then? then you would be able to tell that it was only the beginning of what would be a very interesting first semester!*~ ----End of pt. 3----- 


	4. MmmFishsticks!

Four: *~*Mmm...Fishsticks*~*  
  
"Kids?...if there's one thing in this world that I love more than anything else....it's fishsticks! It was my favourite period of the day..lunch! And guess what just happened to be on their menu?..come on children, together now! It was...."  
  
Takuya: "...Chicken?!"  
  
Hikari: "...Shrimp?!"  
  
Jou: "...La tortière?!"  
  
"....-_-'''' .....????!!!???........sigh..ya know, for the sake of a bigger and brighter future...I hope you kids are joking."  
  
Three of them: ...  
  
"No...fishsticks!"  
  
Three of them: Gasp!..oooohhhhh!!! Fishsticks..of course..yeah..well obviously...I mean...I was just thinking that..yep!  
  
"Sheesh..whatta they teaching you kids in school nowadays? How to look like ya care? (lol)  
  
Three of them: ..uh....no?  
  
"They really need to go back to the basics! Anyway...as I was saying...it's fishsticks!! Fishsticks that I love...fishsticks that I need and fishsticks that.....that......*sniff* *sniff*..............fishsticks that .....*sniff* *sniff*.......hmm....*eyes Jou*  
  
Jou: *chuckles nervously*..heh, heh, heh...what?  
  
"And it's fishsticks......that .......I'm SMELLING RIGHT NOW!!...Gimme those!!" *grabs a hold of Jou and digs in to his pocket. She pulls her hands out shoving two fishsticks in her mouth*  
  
Jou:....doh!  
  
Hikari: ......o.0'' ...??  
  
Takuya: ...what's wrong Hikari?  
  
Hikari:.....who in their right mind would keep fishsticks in their pocket??!!  
  
Takuya: *puts hand on her shoulder*...I know...it's best not to think about it.  
  
"Mmmm....fishsticks.....*drools*"..............."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Lunch Time...  
  
" Mmm..fishsticks.....*drools*"  
  
"What can I get for ya, sweetums?" asked the cafetaria lady.  
  
"Hmm..let's see. Well, fishsticks would be nice, as a matter a fact, they're all I need!"  
  
"Well...actually hun..."  
  
"...Come on, pile 'em up! I want a guiness record on my plate!...c'mon!!!" I yelled anxciously.  
  
"Sigh... as I was saying sweets...we're all out of fishsticks!"  
  
"....Wwwwwhat!! No!! That won't do! That won't do at all!!!!!!" I  
  
"Yea!...the last few were just given out to that young man over there a few minutes ago!" she said while pointing to a familiar face... it was Trunks!  
  
"Thanks lady!" Then I stormed over to him and laid down the law! He was just about to take a bite into his sub sandwich when....  
  
*slam* I slammed my fist against the table. "Hey BUDDY!"  
  
".... o_0 ' ...??.....uh......c..can I....help you...with something?" he said in a confused tone.  
  
"Hmph..I dunno?...you tell me! Those are fishsticks in your plate...aren't they?"  
  
"Huh?..." Trunks eyed his food. He saw two fishsticks, one half eaten on his plate. "Uh yeah, I guess. Would you like s..." he looked up and his eyes met mine. "..hey...it's you!"  
  
"Huh?" Psheeh! Well great of him to Finally notice me! I thought. "Uh..yeah, t-that's right!"  
  
"Hey kiddo..keepin' outta trouble I see!"  
  
"Erm...about the fishsticks!!!! You're almost finished!! Can I please have at least one of 'em! C'mon don't make me beg" I begged.(lol) Yep..that's how much I loved 'em! Didn't care how foolish I looked! As long as I got what I wanted! ^_~  
  
"Aheh..wow..is that all! Man..." he finished his half-eaten one and picked up the last whole one to give to me. "Here you go!"  
  
He had his hand outstreched toward my direction with the strip in his grip. I felt kind of guilty taking it..there was no need for me to be so bossy to him at all..he was very kind. ^_~  
  
"Thank you." I said with a smile. As I finished my fishstick I became that much more satisfied. "Mmm...yummy in the tummy! *sluRp!* " Then I remebered who I was with! "Gasp! Please tell me I did not just say that outloud! I thought. "Ugh..I am such a dork!"  
  
"Hmph...*smiles*...cute." he says.  
  
"Gasp! He just said I was cute!" I thought. "Maybe I should ask if I could sit with him..sit with a senior....how totally cool! ^-^ !!!  
  
"*Ahem*..uh...do you mind if I uh....s..sit...here?"  
  
"...um..well actually...."  
  
Gasp! Wait ago Pan-chan..he's going to say no! You just HAD to open your big mouth didn't you! You just HAD to volunteer to sit your big freshman butt down!!!..... "Oh..that's ok..you probably have friends coming, so..."  
  
"...yeah, I do."  
  
My heart sank. "..I'll leave."  
  
"Sigh..No, wait a minute....you more than welcome to stay and eat with us if you'd like..it's just...."  
  
"Gasp! Really?? Thanks!! You're too kind!" I bowed. I made sure I took the seat right next to him! ^.^ Soon after I sat down the remaining seats around us filled up with some of Trunks' so-called..."buDDiEs"  
  
"Hey man..what's up?"  
  
"Heeeeey...Trunks my man!"  
  
Two boys greeted Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Jesse... Ryu. How you guys been?"  
  
I couldn't of felt more out of place.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
"Yea...what's going on?..ya kid watchin' or sumthin'?" The two of them joked, contributing to my discomfort.  
  
"........" I really wanted to leave.  
  
"Come on you two..knock it off! She's just a freshman." he answered.  
  
"huh?".....I didn't know whether to be happy that Trunks was sticking up for me, or sad that he only thought of me as a little freshman!  
  
"Am I hearin' right, bud?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Yea..I'm with Jesse! What's the reason for you and dollface here!"  
  
"..dollface?" I repeated.  
  
"Your known to do a lot better than this...this isn't scoring many points on the richter scale if ya know what I mean!"  
  
"Yeah, this is weak Briefs...even for you!...You're getting soft man!" added Jesse. Trunks was now annoyed.  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean!!"  
  
"It means ditch the baby and let's go score off some real chicks! C'mon!" yelled Ryu.  
  
"Gasp!" I had never felt so hurt in my life.  
  
"The only babies I see around here are you two!" he yelled back.  
  
"Us!!??" replied Ryu.  
  
"You mind explaining?" added Jesse.  
  
"You two are the same guys who if you can't get a date with a girl you really like don't go to school for at least a week out of the shame of being rejected!"  
  
"He, he, he!" I giggled. The two boys glared at me.  
  
"Um....s-sorry...*ahem*."  
  
"Sigh...come on man, this is definitely killing our image, not to mention our reputation with the ladies!" explained Jesse.  
  
"I still say she goes." said Ryu.  
  
"Is that all you guys think about? Look, if she goes..then I go. Got it?"  
  
"Dude..you can't be serious!" exclaimed Ryu.  
  
"fine....FINE!. She...she could stay." answered Jesse.  
  
"JESS!!"  
  
"Ryu?" Trunks looked at his friend to see if he could get his approval.  
  
"Sigh............whatever." he replied.  
  
"Cool!....now..let's eat!" said Trunks as they continued on with their lunch.  
  
"..........!!!Wow!!!!...0.0...was this really happening?" I thought. "Trunks stuck up for me!...a-a-and he won! .....WOW!! '' *gRoWL* Uh oh..that's my stomache!!! ^_^'  
  
"Uh..can somebody..pass the fishsticks?.....please??" ^.~' *~  
  
--------End of pt four----------- 


End file.
